juniorgeneralfandomcom-20200213-history
Traits
JGD Traits: 'Manhunter: '''You get +4 damage against Humanoids, and have advantage on checks made to track or recall information about them. '''Natural Explorer: '''You ignore difficult terrain, have advantage on initiative rolls, have advantage on attacks against creatures who have not acted this combat. Your forage yields twice as much food, journey groups led by you ignore difficult terrain and cannot become lost. When you track creatures, you also learn their exact number and sizes. '''Fleet of Foot: '''You can dash as a bonus action. '''Hide in Plain Sight: '''If you avoid moving, creatures get -10 on rolls made to detect you. '''Combat Superiority: '''You have 5 superiority points per rest, which you can use to fuel the following four maneuvers. You can only use 1 per attack: •Parry (Requires knife): When you are hit with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to reduce the damage by 1d8+5 •Precision Attack: You can add 1d8 to any attack roll. •Disarming Attack (Requires knife): The target of an attack you make must make a DC 17 strength saving throw or drop an item of your choice. •Distracting Strike: The target of an attack you takes +1d8 damage, and the next attack roll made by someone that isn’t you against has advantage. '''Poultices: '''You have one poultice (which you can reuse after a short rest). You can spend 1 minute applying it, causing a creature to regain 5d6 hitpoints and be cured of a poison. '''Extra Attack: '''You get an additional attack each turn. '''Vehicular Vengeance: '''Whenever a vehicle misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack it (once), if you can see it. '''Steel Will: '''You gain advantage on saving throws against being frightened. '''Fragmentation Grenade: '''You have 2 grenades. You can throw them 120’ as an attack. 10’ radius, DC 13 dexterity save for half, 3d6 bludgeoning, and 3d6 slashing damage. '''Sharpshooter: '''You ignore half and three-quarter cover, you are not penalized for long ranged strikes, and you can choose to get -5 to hit, in exchange for +10 damage on an attack with a rifle or pistol. '''Summon Plasma Pistol: '''You call or dismiss your Plasma Pistol into your energy mainframe. The pistol immediately returns to your energy main frame if it leaves a 5’ radius of your person. Your Plasma Pistol fires 2 bolts per turn, '''Summon Grenade: '''You call a grenade to your hand, from the lists below. You regain this ability after a rest. It takes an action to summon the grenade. '''Javelin Grenade: '''Can be thrown up to 1200’, then bursts in 10’ radius, 10d6 Plasma damage, dexterity saving throw for half damage. '''EMP Grenade: '''Can be thrown up to 60’. Each machine in 10’ radius makes constitution saving throw or is paralyzed for 1 minute, with recurring saving throws. '''Sticky Grenade: '''Can be thrown up to 60’, making an attack against the target. As a bonus action during the next hour you can detonate the grenade, dealing 10d6 plasma damage to the hit and creature and bursting in a 10’ radius (that doesn’t affect the target), with 10d6 plasma damage, dexterity saving throw for half damage. '''Field Grenade: '''Can be thrown up to 60’, making an attack against the target. As a bonus action during the next hour you can detonate the grenade, dealing 10d6 plasma damage to the hit and creature and bursting in a 10’ radius (that doesn’t affect the target), with 10d6 plasma damage, dexterity saving throw for half damage. '''Energy Armor: '''As an action you can create Energy Armor that lasts 8 hours and gives you an AC of 17. '''Hover Pack: '''As an action you can begin to hover for 1 hour, as per the Levitate spell (DnD). '''Night Vision Goggles: '''You can see out to 120’ in the darkness. '''Energy Shielding: '''As an action you can gain 1d4+4 temporary hitpoints.'Repulser Blaster: '''When you hit a target with your Plasma Pistol, you can choose to push them 10’ backwards.